


Życie po końcu świata

by LoboBathory



Series: Życie po końcu świata [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Lady Loki, Lady Sif ma wreszcie kwestię, Loki shippuje Science Husbands, M/M, Multi, TECHNOWIKINGOWIE, Wait for it, ale wciąż nie zdaję testu Bachdel, asgardzkie uświadamianie seksualne, jeśli pijecie to mi też polejcie, magiczna kuchnia, mnóstwo dialogów, nie pijcie przy czytaniu, nieodwzajemnione miłości, próbuję nadać sens Age of Ultron i nie jest łatwo, rytualne orgie, różnice kulturowe, spoilery do Thora 3, ta rodzina ma problemy, także angst, to kto polewa?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Bruce nie mógł uwierzyć, ile czasu zabrało mu zrozumienie, że Thor i Loki są razem.





	Życie po końcu świata

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam za opóźnienie, ale uprzedzałam, że listopad to miesiąc NaNo. Betowała jak zawsze wspaniała otemporaetmores <3<3<3 
> 
> W tej części Thorki jest tylko wspomniane, więc osoby, którym ten pairing nie pasuje, mogą czytać bez (większych) obaw. Nie przestraszcie się tych wszystkich pairingów w tagach. 
> 
> Dajcie znać, jak się wam podoba <3 Moją misją jest sianie miłości do pairingu Bruce/Loki.

Bruce nie mógł uwierzyć, ile czasu zabrało mu zrozumienie, że Thor i Loki są razem. Jako para. Bardzo królewska, bardzo kazirodcza, bardzo dysfunkcyjna para. Musiał przyznać, że bogowie nie kryli się ze swoim związkiem jak z jakimś mrocznym sekretem. Thor potrafił wejść do pomieszczenia z okrzykiem na ustach:

– Gdzie jest mój książę?!

A Loki witał go wtedy nieznacznym uśmiechem. Gromowładny otaczał brata ramieniem i prowadził w ten sposób dyskusję z Psotnikiem i zebranymi wokół nich Asami, przyciskając Lokiego do swojego boku i gładząc jego plecy i ramiona. 

I Bruce myślał, że są po prostu wylewni. Bo względem niego Loki też był taki… dotykalski. I Thor także. Uwieszali się na nim ramieniem, przyciągali go do siebie, kiedy z nim rozmawiali. Wszyscy Asowie tacy byli. Uznał, że to jedna z różnic kulturowych. Jak to, że wszyscy chodzili w sukniach. Nawet Thor zakładał długą, luźną spódnicę z wysokim rozcięciem, żeby, jak Loki wytłumaczył Bruce'owi, popisywać się tym, jak ma umięśnione uda. Jeśli ktoś na statku chodził w spodniach to Walkiria, która nie zdejmowała zbroi. I Sif, nieustannie gotowa do walki. Nawet Bruce się poddał i nosił asgardzkie szaty, bo kiedy wejdziesz między wrony i tak dalej. 

Więc. Różnice kulturowe. 

I naiwność Bruce'a. Kiedy wreszcie zobaczył krwiaki na szyi Lokiego, w większości ukryte przez wysokie kołnierze koszul i długie włosy Psotnika, spytał go, czy potrzebuje jakieś maści, żeby je zagoić. Loki tylko zmarszczył brwi i powiedział:

– Thor mógłby mieć coś przeciwko. 

Bruce pomyślał wtedy, a właściwie przestraszył się, że siniaki to ślady kary, jakiej poddawany jest Loki za swoje wykroczenia. Nawet chciał o tym z Thorem porozmawiać, bo z jakiegoś powodu zaczął Psotnikowi współczuć. Szukał więc Gromowładnego i znalazł go w jednym z hangarów, przypierającego Lokiego do ściany i całującego go tak, jakby jutro miało nie nastać. Bogowie oderwali się od siebie, słysząc jego kroki. 

– Przyjacielu Banner – odezwał się wtedy Thor. – Potrzeba ci czegoś?

– Ehr – wydusił z siebie Bruce, czując jak gorąco wylewa mu się na policzki. Loki miał ręce zarzucone na kark Thora i nic nie wskazywało, że to, co się dzieje, odbywa się wbrew jego woli. Nie odsunęli się od siebie, wyraźnie mając zamiar kontynuować. – Uhm. Nie. Przepraszam. Chyba źle skręciłem. 

I z tą idiotyczną wymówką na ustach cofnął się tą samą drogą, którą tam trafił. W jego głowie krzyczał milion głosów, bo wszystko właśnie nabrało sensu i straciło go jednocześnie. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem nie wyhulkował na ich widok. 

W efekcie zaczął unikać Lokiego. Był pewien, że nie zdoła spojrzeć Psotnikowi w oczy. 

Szło mu dobrze, dopóki Loki najwyraźniej nie uznał, że się za nim stęsknił, i przysiadł się do niego w kantynie. 

– Unikasz mnie – powiedział Psotnik, jednocześnie rwąc chleb na swojej tacy na kawałki. 

– Wcale nie. – Bruce wlepił wzrok w miskę, którą bóg postawił przed sobą. – Byłem zajęty. 

– Z pewnością – przyznał Loki. – Jak tam twoja szara papka?

– Nawet lepsza niż wczorajsza szara papka. Gratulacje dla szefa kuchni. 

Loki uśmiechnął się pod nosem i Bruce to raczej wiedział, niż widział w tym momencie. To był stały dowcip pomiędzy nimi, wymieniany, odkąd zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać przy posiłkach. Bruce był mile widziany przy „królewskim stole”, co znaczyło, że mógł siedzieć w kantynie razem z fajnymi dzieciakami. Miał ochotę cofnąć się w czasie i przybić piątkę swojemu licealnemu ja. Loki zaczął dołączać do tych posiłków krótko po ich wymianie zdań w kokpicie statku. Spytał wtedy, czy racjonowanie żywności odpowiada zapotrzebowaniu Bruce’a, czy ustawić dla niego inne proporcje. Okazało się, że przez cały czas obecności na statku jadł jak As, bo skondensowane posiłki zawierały wymierzone dla nich proporcje białek, tłuszczy, węglowodanów, witamin i minerałów. Ciężko było to poznać, bo każdy wyglądał jak gęsta zupa w większości pozbawiona smaku i wyjadana z miski z użyciem kawałków mięsistego chleba jako łyżki, bo Asowie najwyraźniej nie używali sztućców. 

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że ty i Thor to jecie. Żadnych przywilejów związanych z władzą? – zagadnął Bruce, bo cisza pomiędzy nimi się przedłużała. 

– Powinniśmy świecić przykładem. Nieważne, jak bardzo ta breja staje mi w gardle. 

– Jestem pewien, że „breja” to imię któreś z dwórek, więc uważaj, co mówisz – powiedział mężczyzna. Zerknął na Lokiego i zobaczył, że książę uśmiecha się w ten promienny sposób, który tak rzadko pojawiał się na jego twarzy. 

– Teoretycznie nie musimy tak racjonować żywności, ale póki nie uzupełnimy zapasów będziemy postępować tak, jak nakazuje protokół w sytuacji kryzysowej. Złoto Asgardu przepadło i nie mamy z sobą zbyt wielu rzeczy na wymianę – wyjaśnił Loki, wciąż się uśmiechając. 

– Bardzo dobrze to zorganizowałeś – pochwalił go Bruce, bo wiedział, że administracją na statku zajmuje się właściwie Loki.

– Doświadczenie. – Bóg wzruszył ramionami. – Wygrana wojna to połowa sukcesu. Potem trzeba jeszcze zorganizować ocalałą ludność i zadbać o to, żeby nie stali się wrogami knującymi za naszymi plecami. Trochę trudniej to zrobić bez zaopatrzenia z Asgardu, ale radzę sobie, jak mogę. 

– Więc robiłeś to już wcześniej? – zdziwił się Bruce. 

– Thor wygrywał wojny. Ja po nim sprzątałem. – Uśmiech spełznął z twarzy Lokiego, także dlatego, że zauważył, jak Bruce drgnął na wspomnienie Gromowładnego. – Co chciałbyś zjeść? – spytał, znienacka zmieniając temat. 

– Co?

– Gdybyś mógł wybrać jedno danie, które chciałbyś teraz zjeść, co by to było? – uściślił. 

Bruce zastanowił się chwilę. I zaśmiał się nerwowo przez to, co przyszło mu do głowy. 

– To głupie – powiedział. 

Loki uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu. 

– Czekoladowe płatki z mlekiem. – Poddał sie, bo wiedział, że Psotnik i tak wyciągnie z niego odpowiedź. – Nie jadłem ich od lat. Od czasu wypadku… Uhm, starałem się ograniczyć stymulanty. Między innymi czekoladę. Moja mama robiła mi je, kiedy wracałem ze szkoły, żebym nie czekał głodny na obiad. Ojciec zwykle wracał bardzo późno, więc. Uhm, kiedy jeszcze żyła, robiła nam obojgu płatki i jedliśmy je przy kuchennym stole, i opowiadałem, jak mi minął dzień. Pewnie smakowały okropnie, ale oddałbym duszę diabłu, żeby ich jeszcze raz spróbować. Em, mówiłem, że to głupie. – Znowu się zaczerwienił, bo Loki patrzył na niego bez słowa. 

Nagle bóg wyciągnął rękę ponad stołem, ale zamarł w pół ruchu. 

– Mogę? – spytał. 

Bruce nie wiedział, na co się zgadza, ale skinął głową, czując, jak serce zamiera mu w piersiach. 

Loki dwoma palcami dotknął jego skroni i przymknął oczy. Bruce poczuł zapach czekolady. Rozejrzał się i na stole zamiast szarej brei znajdowała się miska płatków, dokładnie taka sama, jak w jego rodzinnym domu. 

– O, Boże… – westchnął. Loki zabrał rękę i położył ją na stole, wpatrując się w niego z uśmiechem, kiedy Bruce sięgał po łyżkę, która także pojawiła się znikąd. Niepewnie nabrał na nią trochę idealnie rozmiękłych płatków i włożył ją do ust. Było dokładnie tak dobre, jak pamiętał. – Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał z pełnymi ustami, wcinając szybko łyżka za łyżką. – Chcesz trochę?

Loki pokręcił głową. 

– Nie wiem, jak smakuje czekolada – powiedział. – Więc na mnie to nie zadziała. 

– To zaklęcie? Iluzja? – pytał Bruce, zaciekawiony, ale w zasadzie nie dbając o to tak bardzo, dopóki mógł zjeść coś innego niż przydziałowa racja żywnościowa. 

– W zasadzie tak. 

– Czyli tak naprawdę jem tę breję? 

– Breja to imię dwórki. Zważaj na słowa, bo wyzwie cię na pojedynek. 

Bruce niemal udusił się łyżką płatków, którą właśnie przełykał. O wiele zbyt szybko opróżnił miskę. 

– To było fantastyczne! – zachwycił się. – Co ty byś zjadł? 

Loki przechylił głowę na bok. 

– Świeżą rybę – powiedział. – Zapieczoną w liściach nad ogniskiem. 

Bruce skinął głową, bo to był dobry wybór. 

– Kiedy dotrzemy na Ziemię, będę musiał zabrać cię na sushi. – Uśmiechnął się. – Spodoba ci się. Tony zna świetne miejsce, na które tylko jego stać. 

Loki odwzajemnił uśmiech i przesunął rękę po stole, dotykając opuszkami palców jego nadgarstka. 

– Bardzo bym tego chciał – powiedział. 

Tym razem Bruce niemal udławił się powietrzem i nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć, bo właśnie zaprosił Lokiego na randkę i ten się zgodził. Na szczęście w tym momencie ktoś podbiegł do księcia z kolejną niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawą i Loki go przeprosił, zanim się oddalił. Bruce odprowadzał go wzrokiem, aż Loki zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarz. 

Kiedy spojrzał na stół, stały na nim dwie nietknięte miski szarawej brei. Bez słowa odniósł je do depozytora, bo nie ma szans, żeby zjadł po tym, jak Loki dał mu posmakować iluzji. Ani po tym, jak żołądek ścisnął mu się w supeł na myśl, że zależy mu na Lokim na tyle, że sam by mu złowił tę cholerną rybę, żeby tylko bóg znowu spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. 

***

Być może Bruce skrył się w kokpicie, otoczony światłem gwiazd, a być może czekał tam w nadziei, że Loki się zjawi, jakby to, że przesiaduje w tym miejscu, było tajemnym znakiem, który tylko oni rozumieją. 

Było mu ciężko dociec, co właściwie czuje do Lokiego. Lubił jego towarzystwo. Psotnik był zabawny w ten sardoniczny sposób, do którego przyzwyczaił go Tony. W zasadzie Loki bardzo przypominał mu Starka i być może Bruce zaczął rzutować na niego część tych uczuć, które tłumił w odniesieniu do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był w spełnionym związku w najwspanialszą osobą na świecie. Ale mniejsza z tym. Bo nie chodziło tylko o nieprzepracowane uczucia Bruce’a do Tony’ego. Chyba. Zdążył się zorientować, że Loki go pociąga, bo jest przystojnym gnojkiem, który zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i to było po prostu niesprawiedliwie, że Bruce znowu zadurzył się w kimś zajętym. 

Tym razem Loki po prostu zmaterializował się obok niego, przysiadając na podłokietniku, z ramieniem na oparciu ponad głową Bruce’a. 

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że chciałeś porozmawiać – powiedział, pochylając się w jego stronę, a sposób, w jaki się uśmiechał, wyostrzony przez grę świateł i cieni w pomieszczeniu, sugerował, że wcale nie o rozmowę mu chodziło. 

– Nie jestem pewien – wyznał Bruce. Omiótł spojrzeniem twarz Lokiego. – Twoje włosy się kręcą. – Zwrócił na to uwagę już jakiś czas temu i palce świerzbiły go od chęci dotknięcia miękkich loków. 

– Nie da się ukryć. – Loki uśmiechnął się. – Podoba ci się to?

– Bardzo. – Bruce przełknął nerwowo. 

Loki pochylił się jeszcze bardziej w jego stronę. Jego oddech był wyczuwalny na twarzy Bruce’a. Byłoby tak łatwo zignorować te ostatnie centymetry, które ich dzieliły, i po prostu… 

– Chcesz mnie pocałować, Bruce? – spytał Loki, tak, jakby już znał odpowiedź. 

– Tak… – przyznał z trudem mężczyzna i poderwał się z miejsca, odskakując od Psotnika. – Ale nie mogę. Jesteś z Thorem. 

Loki zamrugał, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że ich małe _tête-à-tête_ zostało tak gwałtownie przerwane. 

– Co Thor ma z tym wspólnego? – spytał, wyraźnie skonfundowany. 

– Ja nie… Nie jestem taki – powiedział Bruce. – Nie umiem. Nie będziesz zdradzał ze mną Thora, nieważne, jak dziwny związek macie. 

– Zdradzał? – Loki zmarszczył brwi. – Czemu? Planujesz zabić Thora?

– Co?! Nie! – Przez ułamek sekundy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jakiś złożony plan Psotnika, aby napuścić na siebie Thora i Hulka, bo, cholera, tak to by się mogło skończyć. 

– Obalić go? Ukraść mu tron? – dywagował dalej Loki. 

– Nie!

– Szkoda – podsumował Psotnik. – To byłoby zabawne. Ale jeśli nie planujesz zdrady stanu… w czym zresztą jestem ekspertem, gdybyś kiedyś potrzebował porady w tej materii… to o co ci właściwie chodzi? 

Bruce czuł narastający ból głowy. To nie był poziom stresu, na który był gotowy. 

– Jesteś z Thorem, prawda? – spytał, żeby uporządkować dyskusję. I po raz pierwszy Loki wyglądał na cokolwiek speszonego. Wzruszył ramionami. 

– Tak wyszło – powiedział. – Nie planowałem tego, ale to się stało i po raz pierwszy od dawna jesteśmy znowu blisko i doceniam to, póki trwa. 

– Póki trwa? – zdziwił się Bruce. 

Loki tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

– Thor nie jest szczególnie znany ze stabilności swoich relacji. Znudzi się mną najdalej za kilka stuleci. 

Bruce przez chwilę świdrował go wzrokiem. 

– Naprawdę tak uważasz – stwierdził. – I mimo to z nim jesteś. Naprawdę musisz go kochać, prawda? 

– Czy kiedykolwiek się z tym kryłem? 

– Kilka razy próbowałeś go zabić – przypomniał mu Bruce. 

– I co to ma do rzeczy? – zdziwił się Loki. – Nie próbowałbym go zabić, gdyby mi nie zależało. Miłość a nienawiść, ziemniak a pyra, jak mawiacie wy, Ziemniaki. 

– Ziemianie – poprawił go Bruce. 

– Wszystko jedno – zbył go Loki. – Wciąż nie rozumiem, co to ma wspólnego z tym, że chcę cię pocałować? 

Bruce przeczesał nerwowo włosy palcami. Nie uszło jego uwagi, jak Loki podążył wzrokiem za tym ruchem.

– Kiedy z kimś jesteś – powiedział powoli – nie całujesz się z innymi ludźmi. Na tym to polega. – Czy Loki naprawdę był tak amoralny, że nie rozumiał tak elementarnej kwestii? 

Loki zmarszczył brwi, podchodząc w jego stronę. 

– Naprawdę próbuję zrozumieć, ale nie do końca mi się to udaje – przyznał. – Czy to jakaś ziemska moda? 

– Nie, to… Tak działają związki, prawda? – drążył Bruce. – Nie obściskujesz się z kimś za plecami partnera, to zdrada zaufania, Loki. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie jestem taką osobą. 

– Och – powiedział Loki. Stanął kilka kroków przed nim i przez chwilę obserwował go w milczeniu. – Czyli na Ziemi macie tylko jednego partnera, tak?

– Cóż, nie wszędzie, ale w mojej części Ziemi to najbardziej podstawowe założenie, tak – przyznał Bruce. – Mamy małżeństwa. Wiecie, czym są małżeństwa, prawda?

– Ślubujemy sobie – przytaknął Loki. 

– W dwie osoby? – upewnił się mężczyzna. 

– Tak też się zdarza. Zwykle jest w to zaangażowane więcej osób. – Loki wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem. – I nie uprawiacie seksu z nikim poza swoimi ślubnymi? – upewnił się. 

– Cóż, osoby, które to robią spotykają się z moralnym potępieniem. A przynajmniej powinny. 

– Ślubowałeś komuś? – spytał Loki, przechylając głowę w bok. 

– Co? Nie. Nie chodzi o mnie. Ty jesteś z Thorem. 

– Nie ślubowałem mu – powiedział Loki z oburzeniem. – Jest o wiele za wcześnie, żeby to rozważać. 

– Okej, ale jesteś z nim, a to takie… przed-małżeństwo, okej? Obowiązują te same zasady. 

– Och. – Teraz Loki wydawał się całkowicie skołowany. – Czyli przez całe życie uprawiacie seks z tylko jedną osobą? Wiem, że żyjecie bardzo krótko, ale wciąż, to wydaje mi się… konserwatywne. 

– Nie, zmieniamy partnerów. Ale zwykle mamy jednego na raz. I bycie z kimś w związku zakłada, że jesteście sobie wierni. 

– Jestem wierny Thorowi, jakkolwiek dziwne się to wydaje – oburzył się Loki. – Przynajmniej w tym momencie. 

Migrena Bruce’a narastała. Loki zrobił kilka ostatnich kroków i stanął tuż obok niego, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. 

– Nie chcę sprawiać ci dyskomfortu – powiedział. – Po prostu próbuję zrozumieć, czemu masz taki problem z okazywaniem przeze mnie afektu, jaki do ciebie czuję. 

– Słyszałeś kiedyś o monogamii? – jęknął zrozpaczony Bruce. 

– Nie – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym znał to słowo.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie… – Bruce spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie macie monogamii w Asgardzie? 

– Wszechmowa pozwala mi zrozumieć, co masz na myśli pod tym terminem – kontynuował Loki – ale to dla mnie czysto teoretyczna koncepcja. 

– Okej. – Bruce nerwowo oblizał wargi. – Powiedz mi, jak wygląda seksualność w Asgardzie. Jakie macie związki. Jakie tabu. Bo mam problem z wyobrażeniem sobie, jak to wygląda. 

– A jak to wygląda u was? – Loki wyglądał na coraz bardziej zagubionego. 

– Cóż, ludzie poznają się, zakochują, uprawiają seks, pobierają się, mają dzieci… 

– Czyli dla was seks ma sens wyłącznie reprodukcyjny? 

– No nie, chyba, że jesteś katolikiem. Ale w większości przypadków nie. Uprawiamy seks, żeby… uhm, wyrazić uczucia. Albo dla samej przyjemności. 

– Więc… – Loki miał już pionową zmarszczkę pomiędzy oczami. – Kochacie tylko jedną osobę. Na raz. I tylko z nią uprawiacie seks. To bardzo… interesujące – powiedział to w taki sposób, żeby było jasne, że po głowie chodzi mu o wiele mniej pochlebne określenie. 

– Tobie wydaje się to dziwne – zauważył Bruce. 

– To jest dziwne – powiedział stanowczo Loki. – Wierz mi, to dość rzadko spotykana w galaktyce… kombinacja. 

– Co, połączenie seksu z miłością? 

– Kochanie tylko jednej osoby. To tak, jakby mieć tylko jednego przyjaciela. 

Z jakiegoś powodu to porównanie dotarło do Bruce’a z siłą uderzenia Mjolnira. To było… było… 

– Ja… – Zaciął się na chwilę. – Chyba zaczynam rozumieć głębię różnic kulturowych pomiędzy nami. 

Dłoń Lokiego powędrowała w jego włosy, przeczesując grube loki, jakby Psotnik od dawna czekał na okazję, żeby to zrobić. Bruce wbrew sobie poddał się tej pieszczocie. 

– Mogę uprawiać seks z Thorem, żeby na nowo zdefiniować relację pomiędzy nami – powiedział Psotnik. – I z Walkirią, żeby okazać szacunek jej zasługom względem tronu. I z Lady Sif, przez wzgląd na dawne czasy, bo wszyscy potrzebujemy teraz pocieszenia. I z tobą, bo istnieje pomiędzy nami więź, którą chcę zgłębić. I mogłem brać udział w rytualnej orgii po uroczystościach żałobnych. 

– Czekaj, mieliście orgię na statku? – spytał Bruce.

– Byłeś wtedy Hulkiem – wyjaśnił Loki. – I nie byłeś zainteresowany. Wiem, bo spytaliśmy, tak, jak nakazuje obyczaj. 

– Bogu dzięki… – jęknął Bruce. – Więc. Seks. To nic nadzwyczajnego dla was, tak?

– Wprost przeciwnie, właśnie dlatego, że jest ważny, staramy się go doświadczyć ze wszystkimi, którzy coś dla nas znaczą. 

– A wierność? Nie obowiązuje was? Nie ślubujecie jej sobie? – spytał mężczyzna. Loki wciąż głaskał go po włosach w cudownie relaksujący sposób. 

– Wierność znaczy dla nas coś innego niż dla was. Nie ma wiele wspólnego z tym, jak i komu okazujemy uczucia. Oznacza, że stoimy przy boku tego, komu ślubowaliśmy, i dzielimy jego los, że stawiamy dobro tej osoby ponad własnym. Ale nie, że nie możemy żywić ciepłych uczuć względem innych. To by było niemoralne. 

To było… dużo. Bruce próbował zrozumieć, co właśnie usłyszał. Być może w świecie zamieszkałym przez nieśmiertelnych taki układ rzeczywiście miał sens. 

– Możesz spytać Thora, czy moje pocałunki odebrałby jako zdradę – zasugerował Loki. – Może lepiej niż ja zrozumie, o co ci chodzi. W końcu spotykał się z Ziemianinką. 

– Ziemianką. 

– Wszystko jedno.

Bruce uśmiechnął się lekko. 

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie pocałować, prawda? – spytał. 

– Od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem – wyznał Loki. 

– Dlaczego? – Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. 

– Zostaliśmy skrzywdzeni w podobny sposób – wyjaśnił Loki. – I razem możemy znaleźć ukojenie. 

– Zawsze byłeś taki cwany? 

– Wobec innych? Tak. Miałem problem z ujrzeniem klarownego obrazu siebie. 

– I co się zmieniło?

– Królowa Frigga zaczęła nawiedzać moje sny – powiedział po prostu Loki. – Aż nie mogłem dłużej uciekać od tego, czym się stałem. Nigdy nie chciałem być potworem, Bruce. 

Może z wyjątkiem tych momentów, gdy było to wszystko, czego pragnął. Ale w pewnym momencie musiał zmierzyć się z faktem, że kiepski z niego złoczyńca. Opowiedzenie się jednoznacznie po jednej ze stron nigdy mu nie pasowało. 

– Powiem ci to, co kiedyś Tony powiedział mi: nie jesteś potworem, tylko dokonałeś potwornych czynów. To nie to samo, o ile nie pozwolisz, żeby cię zdefiniowały. 

_Kiedy spalasz za sobą mosty, uważaj, aby samemu przy tym nie spłonąć, mój synu. To, co cię napędza, jest tym, co się spala, twoje pragnienie, aby być czymś więcej niż częścią opowieści o Thorze, aby być bohaterem własnej historii…_

– Stark daje zadziwiająco dobre rady. –Loki uśmiechnął się. – Matka mówiła mi mniej więcej to samo. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w milczeniu, napawając się swoją bliskością. Bruce wreszcie się odważył i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Psotnika, dotykając jego kości policzkowych, włosów, barków skrytych pod grubą warstwą skórzanej zbroi. 

– Czy ty chcesz mnie pocałować? – spytał cicho Loki. 

Bruce bez słowa skinął głową. 

– Dlaczego?

– Bo czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie uważa, że Hulk jest najbardziej wartościową rzeczą we mnie – wyrzucił z siebie z trudem. 

– Jestem pewien, że jesteś znacznie bardziej niebezpieczny niż Hulk. W końcu ty go stworzyłeś. – Loki uśmiechnął się. 

Bruce pokręcił głową. 

– To najbardziej pokraczny komplement, jaki usłyszałem. 

– Nie ma za co. 

Przez chwilę znowu stali obok siebie w milczeniu. 

– Naprawdę spytam Thora, czy nie ma nic przeciwko – uściślił Bruce. – Nie dlatego, że ci nie wierzę, ale żeby samemu poczuć się lepiej z tą całą sytuacją. Rozumiesz, stare przyzwyczajenia mają długie życie. 

– W porządku. – Loki skinął głową. – Ale wiesz, że cię nie okłamałem. Jeden pocałunek, Bruce. Pozwól mi podważyć twoje normy kulturowe. 

Bruce skinął głową, niemal wbrew sobie. Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale chociażby dlatego sytuacja wydawała się jeszcze bardziej podniecająca. 

Usta Lokiego były wąskie i miękkie, i dokładnie tak doskonałe, jak Bruce się obawiał, że będą. To był delikatny pocałunek, niemal niewinny, gdyby nie okoliczności. Cholera. Bruce wpadł jak śliwka w kompot i to dla boga-Psotnika. 

– Okej. – Oderwał się od Lokiego i cofnął się o krok, zanim stracił panowanie nad własnymi rękami. – To ja… uhm, pójdę. Wziąć długi, zimny, nie-wodny prysznic. 

– Jak sobie życzysz. – Loki skinął mu głową, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. – Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć. 

***

Wbrew temu, co powiedział, Bruce nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odbywać tej rozmowy z Thorem. Nie, póki nie nabierze absolutnej pewności, że Loki go nie podpuszcza. Szczerze nie sądził, że Psotnik sobie z niego żartował, i to już było niepokojącym objawem. Fakt, że ufał Lokiemu, że ten go nie oszuka i cokolwiek mówił, to były dodatkowe środki ostrożności, a nie to, co naprawdę myślał o Lokim. 

A biorąc pod uwagę, że miał ograniczoną liczbę osób na statku, którym mógł się zwierzyć…

To jest historia o tym, jak poprosił Walkirię, żeby udzieliła mu asgardzkiej pogadanki o kwiatkach i pszczółkach. 

A przynajmniej taki był jego zamiar, ale wyszło trochę inaczej. Bo kiedy powiedział wojowniczce, że chcę odbyć z nią rozmowę na poufny i, uhm, intymny temat, skończył przyszpilony do ściany i z ustami Walkirii na swoich. Całowała go raczej agresywnie, z miejsca wsuwając mu język w usta, ale ruchy jej rąk na jego ciele były łagodne. Głaskała jego tors, ramionami i włosy. Jej napierśnik napierał mocno na jego klatkę piersiową. Usta wojowniczki smakowały alkoholem, który jakimś cudem zdobyła na statku, ale były przy tym słodkie, a wargi pełne i gorące. Było to całkowicie odmienne doznanie niż całowanie Lokiego i Bruce zbaraniał do reszty. 

– Moja kwatera czy twoja? – spytała Walkiria, kiedy wreszcie oderwała się od niego, a Bruce był pewien, że posiniaczyła mu usta. 

– Ugh…. Nie do końca o to mi chodziło… – zaczął. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, to było niesamowite, ale ani nie rozumiem skąd się wzięło, ani… uhm… nie spodziewałem się… 

Walkiria zmarszczyła brwi. 

– Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedziała z pretensją. 

Loki chyba naprawdę sobie z niego nie żartował. 

– Jesteśmy – zapewnił ją, ujmując jej rękę w swoje dłonie. 

– I pytałeś mnie o seks, tak? 

– Tak, ale żebyś mi go wyjaśniła! 

– Co, wy, Ziemniaki, nie macie seksu na swojej planecie? – zdziwiła się. – Bo albo masz blaster w kieszeni albo jesteśmy na dobrej drodze, aby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie. 

– Uch… – Speszył się. Rumieniec wkradł mu się na policzki. Cofnął biodra na tyle, na ile pozwalała mu na to ściana. – Chodzi mi to, że u nas to wygląda to nieco inaczej i potrzebuję… uhm. Pogadanki. Wiesz. Jak rodzice tłumaczą dzieciom, kiedy zaczynają zadawać niezręczne pytania. Jak, skąd się wzięły. Rozumiesz. 

– Gdybym chciała mieć dzieci, nie zostałabym Walkirią – powiedziała z tym wyrazem twarzy świadczącym o tym, jak bardzo jest martwa w środku i zblazowana, i ponad tą całą sytuacją. – Ale niech ci będzie, bo dobrze całujesz. Co chcesz wiedzieć? 

– Wszystko – wyrzucił z siebie szybko. 

Przez cały wykład Walkirii miał wrażenie, że Tony powinien być tu razem z nim, bo wiedziałby, o co pytać. Jedyne pytanie, jakie chodziło Bruce’owi po głowie, to to, czy będzie test na zaliczenie i czy będzie praktyczny, bo jeśli tak – we Wszechświecie nie ma dość prezerwatyw. 

W każdym razie, różnic kulturowe. Ponieważ Walkiria spędziła sporo tysięcy lat na planecie zbierającej kosmiczne odpadki, miała sporą wiedzę na temat seksualności różnych gatunków i kultur, umiała więc wytłumaczyć, czym Asgard różni się od większości z nich. Potrzebował chwili, żeby to wszystko przemyśleć, siedząc na brzegu łóżka Walkirii w jej kwaterze. Żałował przy tym, że nie robił notatek w trakcie. 

– Załapałeś? – spytała go na koniec. 

– Mam nadzieję, inaczej życie na statku będzie bardzo niezręczne. Uhm, czy jest wymagane, żebym wziął udział w następnej, uhm, orgii? 

– Tylko jeśli chcesz. Mógłbyś spróbować, to mnóstwo zabawy. 

– Okej, dobra, jasne. Więc. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. 

– Dajesz. – Wzięła kolejny łyk gorzały, którą pędziła w swojej kwaterze. 

– Loki i Thor… Czy to, że są rodzeństwem, nie stanowi problemu? Nie macie… tabu kazirodztwa czy coś? 

– Co to jest kazirodztwo? – spytała. 

– Uhm, relacja seksualna pomiędzy bliskimi krewnymi. Zakazana na Ziemi, bo prowadzi do wad genetycznych u potomstwa. 

Zastanowiła się chwilę. 

– Jako Asowie niemal wszyscy jesteśmy z sobą do jakiegoś stopnia spokrewnieni – powiedziała. – Ale związki w obrębie rodziny nie są też czymś, co mogłby przyjść komuś do głowy, ale dlatego, że w takiej sytuacji trudno byłoby uzyskać zgodę partnera. 

Skinął głową, bo to już mu wytłumaczyła. Okazało się, że Asowie przykładają wielką wagę do konsensualnego seksu.

– Co do potomstwa, to nie byłby problem, bo większość modyfikacji genetycznych przebiega jeszcze w życiu płodowym, więc można by wyeliminować niepożądane cechy. Ale nie, nie sądzę, żeby coś takiego się zdarzało. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale Thor i Loki to trochę inna sprawa. 

– Dlaczego?

– To rodzina królewska. Na pewnym etapie musiano zakładać, że będą sobie ślubować, chociażby po to, aby nie dopuścić do podziału władzy. Powinni robić to, co najlepsze dla królestwa, a tym z pewnością nie jest skakanie sobie do gardeł. Chyba, że akurat to ich kręci. 

– Ale obaj są mężczyznami – zauważył Bruce. 

– A co to ma do rzeczy? – zdziwiła się Walkiria. 

Więc, ciąg dalszy lekcji. Okazało się, że homofobii też w Asgardzie nie ma. Cóż, to wyjaśniało te wszystkie orgie. Poza tym Asowie nie wykształcili koncepcji tożsamości seksualnej. Mieli tylko preferencje. Niektóre z nich określały, jakie formy aktów seksualnych ich interesują, a inne jacy partnerzy. Co też było skomplikowane, bo tożsamość płciowa? Dużo luźniej traktowana niż na Ziemi. Walkiria wyjaśniła mu, że fakt, iż Thor z racji swojej płci nie mógłby należeć do jej oddziału, świadczył o tym, że król należy do bardzo nikłej części społeczeństwa Asów, która identyfikuje się jednoznacznie jako mężczyźni. I że to było raczej rzadkie. Przez to wszystko Bruce zaczął się zastanawiać, jak myśli o sobie Loki. 

Mniej więcej to wszystko ogarniał. A przynajmniej wiedział już, że dobrą strategią na przyszłość będzie nie dziwienie się niczemu, co zobaczy. 

– Więc. – Walkiria usiadła obok niego na łóżku. Położyła się, opierając się na łokciach i zerknęła w jego stronę. – Chcesz się jeszcze całować? 

– Uhm, ja… może później? Muszę sobie to wszystko poukładać. – Miał wrażenie, że trafił do pokracznego reality show, gdzie celem wszystkich było dobranie mu się do majtek, tylko on o tym nie wiedział. 

– Kiedy tylko zechcesz. – Poklepała go w ramię. – Gorzały? Jest dobra na myślenie. 

I gdzie wszyscy przypominali mu o Tonym. Cholera jasna. 

***

Idąc na kolację do kantyny, wpadł na Thora. Z miejsca poczuł się niezręcznie. 

– Przyjacielu Banner – przywitał go król. 

– Czy ty też chcesz mnie pocałować? – spytał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. 

Thor zatrzymał się wpół kroku. 

– Jeśli mogę – powiedział i omiótł go uważnym spojrzeniem, pod wpływem którego Bruce’owi zrobiło się gorąco. 

Thor był wielki. Dawniej Bruce czuł się raczej drobny i starał się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca, ale od czasu wypadku, który stworzył Hulka, nigdy nie czuł się tak naprawdę mały. Nie dopóki Thor nie otoczył go swoimi mocarnymi ramionami i nie pochylił się nad nim, aby złożyć czuły pocałunek na jego czole. Biło od niego gorąco i energia, podobna do tej, jaka emanowała z ciała Lokiego, niespokojna i niebezpieczna. Bruce poczuł, jak przeszywa go dreszcz. 

– Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem, Banner – powiedział Thor. – Dla mnie i dla tronu. Bądź też dobry dla mojego księcia. Nie chciałbym zostać zmuszony do zbicia cię na kwaśne jabłko. 

– Jasne – wydusił z siebie. – Nie ma sprawy. 

Przynajmniej będzie mógł powiedzieć Lokiemu z czystym sumieniem, że naprawdę odbył tę rozmowę z Thorem. Ugh. 

Pozwolił, żeby Thor objął go ramieniem, kiedy wchodzili do stołówki. Walkiria i Sif odbierały właśnie swoje porcje przy dyspozytorach. Lady Sif uśmiechnęła się na ich widok i wzięła jeszcze dwie miski. Gromowładny skinął głową swoim wojowniczkom i zaprowadził Bruce’a do wolnego stołu, odsuwając dla niego krzesło. Bycie „przyjacielem tronu” miało wyraźnie swoje plusy. Sif postawiła przed nim miskę z odżywczą papką, posyłając mu przy tym promienny uśmiech. 

Zaczynał czuć się jak nadworny pupilek. 

Usiedli do posiłku, ale kiedy kontemplowali z obrzydzeniem zawartość naczyń, do stołu podeszła kobieta. 

Bruce niemal poderwał się z miejsca, bo to była Hela. Ale też nie. Podobieństwo było uderzające i tylko dlatego, że nikt nie spanikował, udało mu się zachować spokój. 

Była wysoka, smukła, ubrana w zieloną suknię wyszywaną złotą nicią i ciemnozłoty napierśnik. Miała wysokie czoło, czarne włosy, ostro zarysowane kości policzkowe i przenikliwe zielone oczy. Mogła być młodszą wersją Heli albo jej… jej siostrą… 

– Loki – powitał ją Thor, rozwiewając przy tym wątpliwości Bruce’a. Gromowładny wstał i odsunął krzesło dla… dla swojej siostry, najwyraźniej. – Twój widok mnie raduje. 

Bruce zdawał sobie sprawę, że wpatruje się w Loki z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Ale nie tylko on. Pochylił się w stronę Walkirii, która była równie zaskoczona.

– Czemu w czasie naszej rozmowy nie powiedziałaś mi, że Loki to potrafi? – Jego głowa była pełna pytań. Czy wszyscy Asowie to umieli? Czy tylko niektórzy? Czy to była magia? Iluzja, jak z płatkami?

– Loki jest i mężczyzną, i kobietą – wyjaśniła im Sif. – I w tej formie bywa o wiele przyjemniejsza.

– Wiecie, że was słyszę, prawda? – odezwała się sama zainteresowana. 

– Podziwiają cię. – Thor spróbował załagodzić sytuację. – Całkiem słusznie zresztą. 

Loki uśmiechnęła się i Bruce poczuł, jak w jego żołądku kotłuje się stado motyli. Tym razem nie miało to nic wspólnego z lekkostrawnym posiłkiem, który spożywał. 

***

To było niesamowicie dziwne, kiedy po skończonym posiłku Loki ujęła go pod ramię i poszła za nim do jego kwatery. Thor odprowadzał ich wzrokiem, ale nie wydawało się, aby miał coś przeciwko. Nawet jeśli spojrzenia, które kierował w stronę Loki, były pełne tęsknoty. 

Bruce nie wiedział, co się właściwie dzieje, kiedy Loki weszła z nim do niewielkiej klitki, jaką dysponował. I tak miał wiele szczęścia, jeśli chodzi o zakwaterowanie – pewne kolejne zalety bycia „przyjacielem tronu” – bo tylko kilka osób dostało własne kwatery i minimum prywatności. Większość ocalałych uchodźców z Asgardu gnieździła się we wspólnych salach. On miał przynajmniej łóżko. 

Na którym właśnie kładła się Loki. 

– Skąd to ci się wzięło? – spytał, wskazując przy tym na, cóż, całą jej postać. 

Wzruszyła ramionami. 

– To część tego, kim jestem. Przepraszam, jeśli to cię peszy. 

– Nie, to tylko… – Potarł kark. Nie wiedział, gdzie skierować wzrok, więc wbił go w swoje stopy. – To, uhm… Wyglądasz trochę jak… jak… 

– Hela – dokończyła za niego. Jej głos był wyprany z emocji. – Tak. Teraz o tym wiem. – Skrzyżowała ramiona na klatce piersiowej, wpatrując się w sufit. 

– Uhm. – Bruce przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka. – Nie obraź się, ale dziwię się, że nikt nie spanikował na twój widok. 

– Wszyscy już mnie widzieli. Jeśli już, większość Asów musiała być zdziwiona, że Hela tak bardzo przypomina mnie wyglądem – mówiła Loki. 

– Czy to nie dziwne, że cały Asgard zapomniał tak wielki fragment własnej historii? – Bruce próbował zmienić temat. – Myślałem, że jesteście nieśmiertelni. 

– Urok Odyna – wyjaśniła. – Nie dziwię się, że musiał zapadać w Sen Odyna, skoro podtrzymywał tak potężne zaklęcie przez cały czas. 

– Czy zaklęcie nie powinno przestać działać po jego śmierci?

– Powinno – odpowiedziała tylko i po tonie jej głosu poznał, że lepiej nie drążyć tematu. 

– Więc czemu wyglądasz tak bardzo jak ona? – spytał wprost. 

Drgnęła. 

– Glamour skrywający moją formę został pierwotnie ukształtowany przez Odyna. Przywykłam myśleć o nim jak o swoim ciele, więc sama go podtrzymuję. 

– Czyli Odyn sprawił, że wyglądasz jak… Uhm… 

– Jego pierworodna – dokończyła za niego. – To ironiczne, prawda? Pozwala mi to lepiej zrozumieć uczucia, jakie wobec mnie żywił. Cały ten resentyment. Jednocześnie byłam żywym obrazem jego najwyraźniej ulubionego dziecka, największego rozczarowania i zagrożenia. Przez cały ten czas byłam przekonana, że nienawidził mnie za moje pochodzenie, a nie za to, co on sam mi zrobił. 

– Dlatego teraz… zmieniasz formę?

– To jest to, kim jestem – powtórzyła. Przekręciła się na bok, twarzą w jego stronę, i złożyła dłonie pod głową. – Nie kontroluję tego.  
Przysunął się bliżej po pościeli, przysiadając przy wezgłówku, i wyciągnął rękę, głaszcząc ją po ramieniu. 

– To nie twoja wina – powiedział. 

– Przecież wiem – żachnęła się. – Jestem lepsza niż Odyn. Nie zabiłam go, kiedy miałam okazję. Może powinnam była to zrobić, żeby poczuć się lepiej. 

– Czemu tego nie zrobiłaś?

– Nie chciałam, żeby bydlak zasiadł u boku Friggi w Walhalli – wyznała. – Nie zasługiwał na to. 

Bruce uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. 

– Gdybym go zabiła – podjęła Loki – Hela pojawiłaby się, gdy byłem sam w Asgardzie. Myślisz, że co bym wtedy zrobiła? Walczyła, czy się z nią sprzymierzyła?

– Myślę, że nie po to zdobyłeś Asgard, aby się nim z kimkolwiek dzielić – odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Zaciągnąłbyś ją do piekła, z którego wypełzła. I zniszczył Asgard w trakcie tego. 

Loki niemal się uśmiechnęła. 

– Jak na kogoś, kto nie jest przyzwyczajony do monogamii – zauważył Bruce – jesteś bardzo zaborcza. 

Sięgnęła po jego rękę i ścisnęła ją swoją. 

– Chcę, żebyś był mój – przyznała. 

Poczuł, jak się rumieni, aczkolwiek nie cała krew spłynęła mu na twarz. Powiercił się chwilę niespokojnie w miejscu. 

– Nie wiem, czy jestem w stanie – przyznał wreszcie. 

– Mam wrażenie, że nie poruszyliśmy jednego tematu. Jesteś zakochany, prawda, Bruce? I to nie we mnie. 

Coś w nim drgnęło boleśnie. 

– Byłem zakochany – przyznał. – Ale to nie miało szans. 

– W czerwonowłosej szpiegini – dodała Loki. – Wspomniałeś jej imię wcześniej. 

– Co? – zdziwił się. – Nie. Nie o to chodzi. – Usiadł na łóżku obok niej i pozwolił, żeby otoczyła go ramionami. Wtuliła się w jego plecy, opierając brodę na ramieniu mężczyzny. – Natasza dała mi do zrozumienia, że jest… Cóż, zainteresowana. Nie potrafię ocenić szczerości jej uczuć, ale wiedziałem, że z nią, z tym, kim jest, nigdy nie będzie chodziło tylko o to, co do siebie czujemy. Hulk zawsze będzie miał znaczenie, a związek, w jaki się zaangażuję, zostanie wykorzystany do kontrolowania bestii. Natasza pomogła mi zrozumieć pewne rzeczy. Dlatego zdecydowałem się odejść. 

– Miałeś złamane serce – powiedziała, zaciskając palce na materiale na jego klatce piersiowej. 

– Kochałem się w Tonym od pierwszego momentu, gdy zaczęliśmy razem pracować – powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Ale on był z kimś. Z kimś, z kim nie miałem szans wygrać. Ani nawet nie chciałem konkurować. Uważałem Pepper za swoją przyjaciółkę. Więc. Przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy razem pracowaliśmy i mieszkaliśmy… tylko się torturowałem. Nie mogłem tego dłużej znieść. Musiałem wreszcie odpuścić. 

– Bo bałeś się, co mu zrobią, żeby cię kontrolować, jeśli dowiedzą się, co do niego czujesz – powiedziała cicho Loki. 

Dotknął jej ręki na swojej piersi i skinął głową. 

– Wciąż go kochasz? 

– Minęły dwa lata. 

– To nie jest odpowiedź. 

Miała rację. 

– Być może nie potrafię okazywać uczuć jak wy to robicie – powiedział. – I być może potrafię kochać tylko jedną osobę. Może jest to Tony. Może nawet gdyby nie chodziło o Tony’ego, nie umiałabym być z tobą, kiedy jesteś także z Thorem. 

– Pytanie brzmi – powiedziała cicho – czy jesteś gotów się przekonać, do czego rzeczywiście jesteś zdolny. Nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do przestrzegania naszych zwyczajów. 

Milczeli przez chwilę. Bruce kotłował się ze swoimi myślami. Do tej pory był przekonany, że zmierzanie się z tymi wszystkimi uczuciami sprawi, że wyhulkuje. Ale nie czuł nawet, aby Hulk był blisko. Może dlatego, że wciąż byli bardzo daleko od Ziemi i jego uczucia wobec Tony’ego zdawały się równie odległe. 

– Powiedziałeś mu kiedykolwiek, co do niego czujesz? – spytała Loki. 

– Jak mógłbym? Przecież był z kimś. 

– Więc nawet nie dałeś mu znać, co go omija. To niesprawiedliwe, Bruce. Nie pozwoliłeś mu wybrać. 

– Wiem, na kogo by się zdecydował. I zniszczyłbym tym naszą przyjaźń. 

– Wy, Ziemniaki, jesteście dziwni. Jak deklaracja miłości może zniszczyć cokolwiek? 

Chyba pierwszy raz Loki brzmiała tak naiwnie. Bruce musiał się uśmiechnąć. 

– Powinieneś mu powiedzieć – nalegała. – Kiedy wrócisz na Ziemię. Oczywiście, o ile wcześniej nie zakochasz się we mnie, tak, jak powinieneś. 

Parsknął śmiechem. 

– Może mógłbym – przyznał. – Gdybym tylko miał pewność, że nie chodzi ci o Hulka.

Loki przyłożyła usta do jego ucha.

– Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci się go pozbyć – powiedziała. 

– Co? – Odwrócił się gwałtownie w jej stronę. 

– Mistrzyni magii – przypomniała mu. – Mogę być w stanie ci pomóc. 

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa, z niedowierzaniem. A potem zaczął ją całować tak gwałtownie, jakby jego życie od tego zależało. I w pewnym sensie tak było. 

– Jeśli to zrobisz, będę twój na wieki – wydyszał pomiędzy pocałunkami. 

Poczuł, jak jej wargi układają się w przebiegły uśmiech. 

– Miałam nadzieję, że to właśnie powiesz – wyszeptała, przyciągając go w swoje ramiona. 

Bruce był gorący, rozgrzany napromieniowaną krwią, dość ciepły, aby westchnęła w jego ramionach, zaskoczona tym. Thor też taki był, emanował ciepłem, które osadzało się na jej zawsze chłodnej skórze niczym długie pocałunki. Bruce też sapnął z zaskoczeniem, ponieważ spodziewał się, że zieleń zaleje mu pole widzenia – jego serce biło szybko, niemal szaleńczo, krew pulsowała w skroniach, ale Hulk tylko pomrukiwał w nim, ukontentowany. Chłodna skóra Loki, jej długie, zimne palce gładzące go po karku i skroniach, trzymały Hulka na uwięzi. A jednak jej wargi były miękkie, wnętrze ust gorące, gdy pieściła językiem jego usta w długim, mokrym pocałunku. Nie mógł się zdobyć na finezję, nie po tak długim okresie bez pieszczot i dotyku. Uderzał zębami o jej zęby i nie wiedział, co robić z rękoma, zaczepiając je na metalowym napierśniku, który osłaniał jej ciało. Czuł się niezręcznie i okropnie – miał w ramionach boginię i to była Loki, i ocierał się o nią jak napalony nastolatek. Pachniała ciężkimi, piżmowymi perfumami i czymś, co zaczynał rozpoznawać jako zapach Asgardu, metal i dym, i coś, co przypominało mu opis smaku dzikich jabłek, który czytał dawno temu w jakieś książce, w innym, spokojnym życiu. 

– Przepraszam… – wyszeptał w jej usta.

– Nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Tak jest dobrze. Chcę, żebyś mnie pragnął. 

Ten jeden raz Loki dostała to, czego chciała. Bruce był twardy, boleśnie i za bardzo, i nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Odruchowo i bez kontroli napierał biodrami na jej uda, szukając kontaktu, tarcia, czegokolwiek. Wysunęła nogę, aby oplótł ją swoimi udami. 

Nie chciał tego, nie w taki sposób, nie dopóki nie wiedział, co właściwie jest pomiędzy nim. Ale Hulk w jego wnętrzu pomrukiwał z satysfakcji z mocą, którą sprawiała, że niski, zwierzęcy warkot wydobywał się spomiędzy jego warg. 

– Hulk cię pragnie – wyrzucił z siebie Bruce, wbijając zęby w miękką skórę na szyi Loki, jakby próbował śladami zębów zatrzeć siniaki po pocałunkach Thora. To nie było coś, co zwykle robił w łóżku, nie był typem, który gryzł i… 

Loki odepchnęła go od siebie na długość ramion. 

– A ty? – spytała i jej głos był urywany z podniecenia, a oczy iskrzyły się niemal wściekle, kiedy szukała czegoś na twarzy Bruce’a, niewypowiedzianej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. 

– Nie wiem jeszcze – przyznał, z trudem nad sobą panując. 

Bogini odsunęła się i wygładziła suknię na kolanach, odsunęła włosy z twarzy. 

– Dokończymy, kiedy będziesz wiedział – obiecała. Wyglądała, jakby szykowała się do wyjścia. Bruce wyciągnął rękę i złapał ją za nadgarstek. 

– Zwykle taki nie jestem – powiedział, jakby to miało ją zatrzymać. Ale to też był powód, dla którego chciał, żeby wyszła. Chciał odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą, nad swoim ciałem, a tracił ją przy Loki w mniej oczywisty sposób, bo Hulk nie ujawniał tego, co jakiego stopnia przejął kontrolę. Chciał czegoś więcej od Loki, nawet jeśli nie umiał jeszcze powiedzieć, co by to miało być. 

– Wiem. – Pogładziła go chłodną ręką po policzku. Przylgnął do tego dotyku. – Mogę zrobić coś, co pomoże ci zasnąć. 

– Nie chcę orgazmu – Bruce wypowiedział najbardziej oczywiste kłamstwo w swoim życiu. 

Usta Loki drgnęły w uśmiechu, ale na szczęście nie skomentowała tego. 

– To znaczy – próbował wybrnąć – nie w ten sposób… 

– Zrobię coś innego. Nazwij to magiczną sztuczką – powiedziała. – Zamknij oczy i zrelaksuj się. 

Na końcu języka miał stwierdzenie, że to brzmi zadziwiająco podobnie do seksu, ale przełknął to, kiedy poczuł dłonie Loki na sobie. Głównie dlatego, że po prostu zaschło mu w ustach. 

Dotyk Loki był… inny niż przed chwilą. Jej ruchy były równie pieszczotliwe, ale nie tak chciwie i gorączkowe. Raczej przemyślane, powolne. Przypominały masaż i Bruce niemal jęknął, kiedy dotknęła jego uda. Jej dotyk palił go nawet przez materiał spodni. A jednak, cokolwiek Loki robiła, działało. Napięcie zdawało się nie kumulować, ale rozchodzić po ciele wraz z jej ruchami i to nie w ten frustrujący, wywołujący rozczarowanie sposób. Jego oddech się uspokajał, wyrównywał. Wiedział, że zaśnie, jeśli bogini nie przerwie tego, co robiła. 

– Chciałbym, żeby nie było między nami Hulka, Thora, Ziemi… – wymamrotał, kiedy położyła się obok niego. Oparła głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. – Tylko ty i ja… 

– Jestem bardzo dobra w uciekaniu – zapewniła go cicho. 

– Ja też… – odpowiedział, zanim zasnął.


End file.
